


Getting to know you

by If_Ive_got_you



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_Ive_got_you/pseuds/If_Ive_got_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Planning for something months in the future can be so BORING! So today we are, or should I say you are, going to do something that will give me much more instant... pleasure.'<br/>The story of that very, Moriarty enforced, liaison and its ramifications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moriarty's new diversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously pre-Reichenbach.  
> Hope you enjoy.

John forced his eyes to focus as he blinked blearily at the piercing light reflected back at him from white-washed walls and metal surfaces. He attempted to stand-up from his sprawled position on the hard, cold, lino-covered floor. It was a bad idea. The room spun violently and his brain threatened to send him back into the unforgiving abyss of unconsciousness; causing him to settle for a half-sitting position.

He looked around the room trying to figure out where he was and how he had got there. It was a lab, but it certainly wasn’t in Barts. To start with there was no actual lab equipment; the room was completely bare apart from the stainless steel work benches that ran along three of the rooms walls. There were no windows either, the sole source of light originated at harsh strip lighting on the ceiling.

  
Suddenly the door opened with a flourish, interrupting John’s thoughts, and Moriarty waltzed in with a crazed grin on his face.  
‘Looks like your pet’s finally with us’ he called to some-one out of sight. John frowned and was about to speak when Sherlock was thrown into the room, the door slamming behind him. Sherlock stumbled and fell heavily on his hands and knees just in front of Moriarty, whose smile widened as he put his foot on the small of Sherlock’s back and pushed him roughly to the floor.

  
John managed to shuffle next to Sherlock, who had pushed himself up to sit staring steadily at Moriarty, trying to anticipate his next move. Sherlock then turned for a second and looked John over with clear concern. When their eyes met John nodded slightly to show that he was ok. Moriarty giggled as he watched their exchange ‘Oh, you boy’s are just going to love what I’ve got in store for you now!’

  
‘Yes, what is your next big stunt?’ asked Sherlock confrontationally.  
‘Well that’s the thing; it can be terribly fun to watch you dance around playing the little games that I give you. And I am working on a cracker right now.’ He stopped for a self-satisfied moment; and then carried on all the more animated ‘But all that planning for something months in the future can be so BORING! So today we are, or should I say you are, going to do something that will give me much more instant... pleasure.’

  
Sherlock’s mind raced trying to think of something that Moriarty could get him and John to do in an empty room. The only thing he could think of was if Moriarty wanted Sherlock or John to hurt or kill one-another, but that was far too crude, and Moriarty had said he had something planned for them for the future, so it couldn’t possibly be that. Moriarty saw Sherlock’s confusion and laughed once again.

  
‘Oh my innocent little virgin’ he cooed ‘do you think you could possibly be over looking any scenario involving sex?’  
John gasped, he’d had an inkling to what might be about to happen, but he’d thought that perhaps Moriarty saw Sherlock as a purely intellectual challenge. He’d been wrong.  
Sherlock’s brow creased, his brilliant brain still trying to comprehend what Moriarty was saying. Moriarty sighed ‘Look I’ll make it blatantly clear to your, oh so modest, mind. I want you to have sex with John on the floor, right here, right now.’

  
‘What?’ Sherlock gasped clearly shocked, wondering why on earth Moriarty would want him to do that.  
‘For God’s sake Sherlock!’ cried Moriarty clearly exasperated ‘Just have him, bang him, fuck him up the arse! Understand?!’  
Sherlock blinked, taken aback ‘Yes... I mean no.... I mean I do understand, but no. I won’t.’ Sherlock said in an attempt to be defiant, but still clearly shaken.

  
Moriarty assessed Sherlock for a moment clearly enjoying the look of anguish on his face. Then he took a step towards John and clasped him roughly by the back of the neck and jerked his face towards his crotch ‘Oh yes you will. Or else I’ll do it instead. And I can assure you I certainly won’t be gentle.’ With this he pushed John away and returned to a more distant vantage point.

  
‘Sherlock’ John said quietly looking to the floor, unable to look him in the eye ‘you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’ Sherlock glanced desperately around the room, trying to get his thoughts in order. There was no possible way to escape, Moriarty would have expertly seen to that, and any attempt to delay or prevent any-thing would certainly fail and leave John in the hands of Moriarty. It was inevitable. 

Of course he wanted to do this, he’d been longing for John for months now, but he didn’t want to do it here. Not like this. With Moriarty watching their every-move.

‘Come on Sherlock, Daddy’s waiting. Who will it be? Me or you? Fire or ice?’ Sherlock took a deep breath.  
‘I’ll do it.’ His voice was low and broken, and he hung his head as he spoke.

  
John’s heart skipped a beat. He cursed him-self for feeling excited about what was about to happen; how could he when Sherlock was obviously in anguish about forcing this on John? As well as this what would happen afterwards? Sherlock obviously didn’t love him so their lives would always be overshadowed by this. Would he have to move out; stop seeing Sherlock? John visibly shuddered at the thought.

  
Sherlock saw this, mistaking it for fear, and looked at John with eyes full of remorse and un-spoken apologies. John’s insides tensed, all he wanted to do was slide over to Sherlock and hold him telling him that he didn’t care about what was going to happen, and that every-thing would be alright. But he couldn’t.

  
Moriarty tapped his foot in impatience ‘Well then off you go. I don’t have all day.’  
Sherlock hesitated really not sure where to start. John shuffled closer trying to help, but he knew he couldn’t instigate anything as Moriarty clearly wanted to watch Sherlock struggle and may punish both of them if John took over.

  
‘Why don’t you start by kissing him?’ Moriarty purred, obviously already enjoying the situation.  
Sherlock bit his lip and shuffled still closer to John so that they were nose to nose. He could see that John was trembling slightly and couldn’t hold his gaze. He wasn’t sure if that meant he didn’t want to do it or that he just didn’t want Moriarty watching. But there was no turning back now, so with a gently whispered ‘I’m sorry John’ he pressed their lips together.

  
Sherlock’s lips were soft and gentle on John’s, and brought back memories of many late night fantasies from the past few months, causing him to whimper. Continuing to move forward Sherlock ran a shaking hand through John’s soft hair and let the other fall on John’s hip. John moaned and grasped at Sherlock’s upper arms, running his tongue over his lower lip as he tried to get closer, needing his body to touch as much of Sherlock's as possible.

Sherlock responded by deepening the kiss and entering John’s mouth with a long moan. His tongue fondled John’s and explored the region behind his teeth. John’s hands then wound themselves in Sherlock’s hair and he started to clamber onto Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock let his hand drop from John’s hair and planted it on his other hip to aid this worthy endeavor, pulling John onto his lap, their hips rubbing together causing guttural moans from each side.

  
‘Oh this is just too good!’ Moriarty’s cry brought them both crashing back to the realisation of where they were. And who was watching them. They both froze, their mouths separating. John buried his face in the curve of Sherlock’s neck wishing he was any-where other than where he was now.

  
‘Did you just forget where you were?’ Moriarty asked gleefully as he understood why they had stopped ‘This is fantastic! And there was me expecting that I would have to talk you through every step! Oh, you do surprise me sometimes Sherlock.’ He paused watching them as Sherlock let go of John’s hips and wrapped his arms around him protectively as John shook, his head pressed to Sherlock's chest. Moriarty raised an eye-brow ‘Continue...’ the order hung in the air dripping with the threat of what would happen if they didn’t.

  
Sherlock gently lifted John’s chin with his fingertips and started kissing him again. They were both now much more self-conscious, the initial lust having been beaten down by Moriarty’s outburst. Although after only a few moments relaxed slightly and John stroked at Sherlock’s neck and began pawing at his shirt.

  
Moriarty yawned loudly ‘Bored now!’ He declared waving a hand dismissively ‘Enough with the kissing. Sherlock lay John out in front of you and remove his clothes.’

  
Sherlock sighed as he pulled out of John’s mouth to comply with this newest demand. John whimpered uncontrollably at the loss and Sherlock shushed him, gently stroking his face as he lowered him to the ground. John then aided Sherlock with the removal of his jumper, shirt, trousers, shoes, and underwear.

When John was naked Sherlock couldn’t stop his eyes wandering over John’s lightly toned body and ample member. John squirmed with embarrassment and tried to sit up to reclaim Sherlock in his mouth, but Moriarty stopped him.  
‘Ah, ah, ah John. The time for kissing is over. Sherlock prepare him.’

  
Sherlock took a deep breath, and went to put a finger in his mouth.  
‘No, no.’ Said Moriarty ‘let John do that.’

  
Sherlock bit his lip as he lent over John and offered him his fingers. John took three of them in and sucked them, keeping in mind that he wanted them as wet as possible, letting his tongue circle around the pads. Sherlock struggled to suppress a moan as his eye lids fluttered.

Once John was done Sherlock retracted his fingers and separated John’s legs with his other hand. He pressed a wet finger to John’s entrance and slowly pushed against the hard ring of muscle. Both John and Sherlock knew that spit wasn’t good enough lubrication so Sherlock went as slowly and gently as he could, but that didn’t stop the burn. John writhed slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position.

  
Sherlock looked worried at this response, especially so soon and gently ghosted his other hand up and down the other man’s hip and thigh at an attempt to comfort him. Once Sherlock had got his finger fully in he curved the tip and John moaned in pleasure as Sherlock quickly managed to find his prostate.

  
Now that Sherlock felt John relaxing more he added a second finger, eliciting a squeak from John.  
‘Shhhh’ Sherlock soothed as he continued to rub John’s leg. John bit his lip as Sherlock started to scissor his fingers to loosen John. The burn was building and he knew it would get much worse, especially when Sherlock was inside of him. But he also knew that he had to keep his moans of discomfort to a minimum to avoid upsetting Sherlock. As Sherlock entered a third finger Moriarty got tired of the silence.

  
‘How does it feel John? To have Sherlock touching you like this?’ John took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice steady, as what with Sherlock starting to massage his prostate again and the burn still increasing, he was feeling more than a little shaky.  
‘It f...feels s...so g...g...good.’ he replied panting at the exertion and blushing. Sherlock looked at him, worried; John was not yet hard and his voice sounded more than a little laced with pain. Moriarty only smiled ‘Well’ he said ‘I think he’s ready for you now Sherlock.’

Sherlock withdrew from John leaving him feeling empty and wanting, causing him to emit a cringingly loud whimper. John blushed a deep crimson and Sherlock looked at him with wide eyed curiosity, was he really starting to like this?  
‘Is it just me or is Johnny boy enjoying this a little too much for some-one who claims not to be gay? Hmmm?’ Moriarty chimed reading Sherlock’s thoughts and grinning ear to ear.

  
Not for the first time they both wished that they were doing this alone, at Baker Street. It would have been so much better, with adequate lubrication and just each other’s touches to think about and enjoy. This was just painful, in more ways than one.

  
‘Oh, but look!’ Moriarty commented as Sherlock opened his trousers to reveal perfect alabaster skin ‘you’re not ready for him!’ He grinned ‘Don’t worry John will sort that out for you.’  
Sherlock bit his lip as under Moriarty’s cold stare he adjusted his clothes so his member was completely exposed and offered it to John, who had knelt up in expectation. John uncontrollably licked his lips, causing Moriarty to raise his eye-brows and giggle, and took Sherlock into his mouth.

  
Sherlock shivered at the feel of John’s warm wet mouth swallowing him up, he had never been intimate with another person in his life and had only experimented with himself once as an adolescent and declared it boring. But he had been wrong. It certainly was not boring in the slightest. The thrill John’s tongue gave him as it pressed to the underside of his member and licked at the tip nearly made him forget every-thing that he had ever known.

As John continued to suck and bob his head Sherlock got harder and harder and, as it continued, he realised that he had his hands in John’s hair and was tracing shapes and symbols on his head and was moaning unabatedly.  
‘That’s enough John; we don’t want him coming too soon.’ Moriarty’s interruption cruelly pulled Sherlock out of his reverie and brought a scarlet flame to his checks at the thought that Moriarty had just witnessed the first intimate moment of Sherlock’s life; and heard him enjoying it so much.

  
John then repositioned himself on his back with his legs splayed around a kneeling Sherlock.  
Sherlock then aligned himself at John’s entrance and slowly began pushing in. From his position holding himself over John on his elbows and forearms he could see John’s face perfectly beneath him. And as he pushed harder to penetrate John’s ring, he saw the flickers of pain and could basically see the groan of pain that was being suppressed.

  
Sherlock then dipped his head and started lightly kissing John’s lips, cheeks, and neck, trying to do anything that might take his mind of the pain. It wasn’t until Sherlock was half-way in that John found that he couldn’t stop the moan any longer, the burn was just too much, it felt like he was being split in two. It escaped his mouth as a chocked and strangled sob. Sherlock stopped immediately and started nibbling at John’s ear and whispering encouragement and apologies to him.

  
‘Oh dear John. Is Sherlock too big for you? Hmmm?’ When no answer came he tried again, the threat growing in his voice. He detested being ignored. ‘That wasn’t rhetorical John. Tell me how big he is.’  
‘He...he’s ss...s...sso ssso bb...b...big...’ John was trembling and tears were starting to course down his cheeks. Sherlock looked up at Moriarty and frowned, at this moment he wanted more than anything to stand up and challenge him, yell at him for making him hurt John like this. But a sparkle in Moriarty’s eyes showed him that he would welcome this and had planned for it. And that if Sherlock did he and John would suffer much more than they were already.

  
‘Do you have anything to say Sherlock?’ Moriarty goaded.  
‘No.’ Sherlock croaked. He looked a still shaking John in the eye whilst tenderly wiping his tears away with his thumb and tried to convey all his sorrow in his gaze. John reached up his hands to Sherlock’s shoulder’s and rubbed them slightly to show his consent, so Sherlock continued to slowly push in. John gritted his teeth and tried not to jerk away, but this time couldn’t even begin to conceal his groans; and now Sherlock was having trouble controlling his voice as well.

  
John was just so warm and tight, it was hard not to cry out in pleasure, especially since, as it was his first time, he had never been able to train his body to cope with the myriad of feelings that were coursing through his body and slowly filling him with pleasure. He felt awful at feeling such pleasure at John’s pain, but as he finished filling John he couldn’t stop a small groan escaping his lips.

  
At this Sherlock stopped partly to allow John to adjust and partly at an attempt to regain his composure. They were both shaking uncontrollably. Sherlock reached down to the now hyperventilating John and cupped his cheek as he pressed their lips together. John responded much more hungrily than Sherlock expected by entwining both hands in his hair and pulling him closer. John’s tongue probed at Sherlock’s lips, and he opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues entwined as they both moaned. John’s thoughts were now diverted away from the pain, but he knew that they had to go on.

  
‘Sherlock’ John said quietly separating their mouths and moving his to Sherlock’s ear. ‘I think that I’ll be alright if you... well keep touching me. I mean I need you too... I mean I like it when you...’ Sherlock rose his head and looked John in the eye, he may not know much about relationships, but he didn’t need to utilise his powers of deduction to know what John meant and how he felt.  
‘I know John.’ He lowered his mouth to John’s ear and whispered in the hope that Moriarty wouldn’t hear. ‘I love you too.’

  
John’s heart began to race, of course he’d worked it out, this was Sherlock. At this exchange Moriarty’s jaw dropped, but he chose to say nothing. Yet.

  
Sherlock then resumed kissing John causing him to moan, and even buck his hips slightly. Sherlock was happy to note that John was actually starting to become hard despite all that was going on. Sherlock then moved his lips to kiss and nip and John’s cheek and jaw.

  
‘I’m so sorry’ Sherlock breathed as he started to move inside John. John cried out at first with each stroke, but Sherlock kept kissing and nuzzling, and then changed his angle so that he was rubbing against John’s prostate each time. At this John’s pain began to evaporate and he once again began to moan. But this time Sherlock could hear the difference, it was a moan of pleasure; his assumption was affirmed when John began bucking his hips in time with Sherlock’s thrusts.

  
He smiled against John’s neck and brought his head up to once again recapture John’s lips. They now started to get into a rhythm and were moaning freely into each-others mouths. Sherlock’s body was coursing with the closest thing he’d ever felt to ecstasy, he couldn’t help but wonder how anything so simple could make anyone fell so amazing.  
Despite all this Sherlock did think it odd that Moriarty hadn’t chimed in with any degrading comments in a while.

Sherlock managed to find enough will power to raise his head away from John and look over to Moriarty. Sherlock frowned, disgusted at what he saw. Moriarty was leaning on one of the work benches with his trousers open, staring at them and violently masturbating. Then the sensations recaptured Sherlock and he could do nothing but moan and kiss, nibble and lick John’s face, neck, and chest. They moved faster and faster.

  
Then finally John couldn’t take it any-more; Sherlock inside him, his mouth on his body, the bliss was just too much. He came, tensing in waves around Sherlock who quickly followed suit; they came together in a blur of moans and clutches.

  
When they were both spent Sherlock collapsed on top of John, who pulled him in for a final lazy kiss. Then Sherlock pulled gently out of John eliciting a small keen from him at the emptiness and lack of physical contact with Sherlock.  
‘Well boy’s this has been such fun! I really didn’t expect it to go this well!’ Moriarty spoke as he tidied himself up after obviously finishing satisfactorily. Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust.

  
Moriarty only smiled and continued ‘I mean I knew there was something between you, but to think you’re in love! Well that’s just peachy.’ He flashed another smile at them as he walked towards the door. ‘Oh and boy’s.’ He called over his shoulder as he left ‘Don’t think of telling any of those dull police friends of yours about this. Things might not go so well for them if they find out, and it would be sooo boring anyway!’ They heard his steps recede as he walked down the corridor.

  
They sat stock still in silence until they were both sure that he had gone. Then John let out a sigh of relief and starting fumbling to get his clothes on. Sherlock tidied himself up and then went to help him. Soon when they were both standing up fully dressed as if nothing had happened Sherlock, with an unexpectedly tactile gesture, pulled John into a hug.  
‘Are you ok?’ Sherlock asked clearly deeply concerned.  
‘I’m fine Sherlock. I’m fine.’ Sherlock pulled back to look at John’s face and saw some flickers of indecision and puzzlement. He knew what it meant.  
‘John’ he said ‘I really did mean it when I said that I loved you.’ John shivered and pulled him in for another deep kiss. Then he pulled back ‘Let’s get out of this dump Sherlock.’


	2. The return to Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Sherlock and John get back home.

It hadn’t taken them long to find a cab after they had stumbled out of the building; well, John stumbled, Sherlock’s gait resembled more of a glide. It didn’t seem fair how this man seemed impervious to the stress and surges of unfamiliar feelings that they had both experienced.

As soon as they were out in the open, Sherlock span on his heel and surveyed the area around him and, after only 20 seconds, he had unhesitantly identified the building as a community college on the outskirts of London’s East End; he had even furnished John with the address and postcode. He had then grabbed a still quivering John firmly by the hand and led him briskly to the main road and hailed a cab.

 

*  *  *

  
The journey was conducted in silence, yet it wasn’t awkward, it was calm; John even felt contented. Sherlock had taken the middle rather than edge seat to remain in close proximity to John, and their hands were nestled together for the entire journey.

When they had reached Baker Street they managed to exit the vehicle with-out breaking their somewhat desperate grip on each-other, although this did make it rather difficult for John to pay the driver and lead to raised eyebrows from said man. Then Sherlock all but dragged John into 221b, straight up the stairs and into their living room slamming the door shut behind him.

He then released John’s hand for the first time since they left the community college and lent his full body weight on the door, breathing deeply. John shakily looked around the room, it was so strange how everything was the same, there was no real reason for it to be different, it just seemed odd that since his and Sherlock’s relationship had changed so monumentally since the last time they were here that the room should have stayed exactly as they had left it. Back when they were just friends. The jam was even still on the mantelpiece, not tidied since breakfast.

  
John then allowed his eyes to travel up Sherlock’s long form, currently slouching against the door, to meet his eyes. Their gazes locked and before he knew what he was doing John had taken a step forward. Sherlock was quick to continue this chain of events by pulling himself upright and closing the gap between them in a single stride. Their arms wrapped around each other so naturally that it would seem to a stranger that they had been lovers for years, as opposed to a few hours.

Without a second thought Sherlock lent his head down and captured John’s mouth with his own. The kiss was slow and so very gentle, a far cry from what they had just been forced to do. John’s hand moved up to softly caress the back of Sherlock’s neck and pull him closer. Sherlock then tenderly ran his tongue across John’s lower lip, causing him to emit a sweet and untempered moan. 

Sherlock held John tighter as he moved his tongue into the other mans mouth and ghosted over the sensitive area behind his teeth. This time John couldn’t prevent his knees buckling beneath him, but Sherlock held him up and manoeuvred them both onto the sofa without breaking their kiss. They continued to move in each-other’s mouths, hands drifting over each-others sides and backs.

When they finally broke, both in desperate need for air, John moved himself so that he was straddling the sitting Sherlock’s slim hips. In this natural lull John allowed his eyes to devour Sherlock, in an attempt to remember every panting, keening, and above all needing nuance of his being. It was strange, and yet incredibly arousing, to see Sherlock with his guard down; well in this case beyond down, it was cast away and but a distant memory. His lips were parted, his pupils blown wide, his cheeks flushed a very flattering shade of pink, and his chest was rapidly moving, in a vain attempt to get his breath back, in that ridiculously tight purple shirt. In short he looked positively debauched.

  
He was starting to squirm beneath John now, bored with the lack of action and just wanting contact with him. He bucked his hips up and ground his erection against the one John only just realised he had, and then he reached up his hands and pulled John down onto him by his shoulders. Their mouths connected again, rougher this time, with more insistence, all teeth and tongue.

Sherlock seemed intent on touching every part of John at once and having their bodies as close as possible; and who was John to complain. He fell great-fully onto Sherlock who was now laying flat on the sofa, drawing John down onto him. John moaned appreciatively as Sherlock hooked his legs around his waist. Their tongues seemed to be waging a war that John wasn’t sure that he wanted to win. Sherlock seemed unable to control his bucking hips and moaned wantonly into John’s mouth every-time their erections made contact.

  
Sherlock finally broke their kiss, ‘I need... I need... oh John please.’ John smiled at Sherlock’s incoherency, pleased that he had been able to bring that about. He dipped his head down to nibble along Sherlock’s jaw up to his ear and found himself whispering seductively ‘what is it Sherlock? Hmmm, what do you need so badly that I can give you?’ he underlined this sentence with a grind of his hips onto Sherlock’s. Sherlock moaned yet again, louder this time, and his eyes rolled back in his head. ‘Oh God please, John. I need... I need...you... I need you... now!’ John, who had been continuing his assault against Sherlock’s neck, rose up to reply ‘I thought you’d never ask.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there is more :D


End file.
